


Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Shattered Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Song fic, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Stucky] « And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love. J'ai tout oublié, jusqu'à mon propre nom. [...] Lorsque tu es réapparu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, au fond de moi, il y avait une petite étincelle qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Je ne te reconnaissais pas, mais tu m'as finalement guéri de cette amnésie. » [Post-Winter Soldier]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais épousé Steve ♥
> 
> Crédits musicaux : le refrain de « Shattered » du groupe Trading Yesterday.

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love._

J'ai tout oublié, jusqu'à mon propre nom. Toutes ces décennies passées au service d'Hydra, l'organisation secrète, m'ont transformé en une simple arme, incapable de posséder sa propre opinion. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes dans ma vie, Steve. Lorsque tu es réapparu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, au fond de moi, il y avait une petite étincelle qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Je ne te reconnaissais pas, mais tu m'as finalement guéri de cette amnésie.

 

_Love without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._

D'un seul coup, je me suis souvenu de tout. D'absolument tout. De chaque minute de la courte vie que j'avais vécu avant ce trou noir de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Je me suis rappelé notre enfance ensemble, de toutes ces situations parfois périlleuses dans lesquelles nous nous étions embarqués, de ces nombreuses bagarres dont je t'ai dépêtré, du jour où tu m'as libéré des griffes du professeur Zola, et de nos moments passés sur le front.

 

_Who I am from the start take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._

Mais plus que tout, je me suis souvenu pourquoi cette petite étincelle avait crépité en moi, lorsque je t'ai revu. En un éclair, j'ai revu tout ces petits moments, tout ces petits gestes qui nous paraissaient innocents, mais qui en réalité ne l'étaient absolument pas. Je me rappelle en particulier de cette nuit, lorsque nous étions adolescents, où tu es venu te réfugier chez moi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chauffage chez toi. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas plus chez moi, et que l'hiver était plutôt rude. Nous nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre, cachés sous d'épaisses couvertures, et lorsque ton corps a touché le mien, mon cœur a eu un sursaut. Nous avons passé toute la nuit ainsi. Tu as fini par t'endormir, mais pas moi, car je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu cette réaction, et pourquoi j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser.

 

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._

Maintenant que je te retrouve, je pense que j'ai enfin la réponse à ces interrogations. Ce n'est pas simple de l'avouer, surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu vas le prendre. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants, mais nos sentiments n'ont peut-être pas évolué de la même manière.

 

_There's a light, there's the sun taking all shattered ones to the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

Je t'aime Steve. Et je t'assure que rien, ni le temps, ni les épreuves, ni la mort ne pourront changer quoi que ce soit.

 

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight._

**Author's Note:**

> L'art d'écrire ses fanfictions à des heures pas possibles (minuit O_o'). ;D Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, j'ai toujours eu le cerveau en ébullition aux heures auxquelles je suis sensée être en train de roupiller comme une pierre au fond de mon lit.;P
> 
> Sinon, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, parce que c'est mon premier Stucky (je suis tombée raide dingue de ce pairing en lisant certaines fics francophones)... même s'il ne s'agit pas de mon coup d'essai pour les couples homosexuels de super-héros. J'adore aussi l'IronFrost voire même parfois le ThunderFrost.:P


End file.
